Past Sin's
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: They met in the throws of torture, and they ended by being left in the face of danger. He helped him escape, and he returned the debt by leaving him high and dry and completely in love. Now they've met again, memories of a time best forgotten finally thrown into the open once again, and then it's realized... "He" is back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ponya-Ponya here! What's up with everyone? Anyways here's a new story that I dreamed of. Literally I dreamed it. I wrote it out in my head before I even started typing it out. So here's the gist of the warnings okay?**

**Warning: Implied Sex, hence rated T, and there is yaoi meaning BOY ON BOY!, oh and foul language ._.**

**Maybe I'll boost it up to M if I add an actual sex scene but for now it's staying at T. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did. But I don't have the imagination for half of that shit :/**

**P.S. If you want this story updated then you need to review~ I'm hoping for a minimum of at least 5-6 and a maximum of 10 before I get ch.2 out. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered, placing his palm on the man's cheek and lightly sliding it down till only his index finger rested on his chin, "sometimes I wish I could kill you, and others I wish you would fuck me until I'm molded to your dick alone." A small sigh escaped pretty moist pink lips as Ichigo slid his hand throw his bright orange spikes of hair, a flash of sadness present in his darkened amber orbs shining with flecks of gold, "But we both know that will never happen." With that said Ichigo turned away. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Cyan eyes narrowed, a small hiss escaping into the air. A roar of laughter filled the space around him, the sound of chatter and clinking of glasses could be heard from his spot at the bars counter sipping at his own glass. Memories had been plaguing his mind all night and finally it got to the point where he decided to drown himself in alcohol and forget. But apparently his brain had other ideas on that matter for the alcohol was only making him remember more. Golden tanned skin stretching across long limps, heated breaths mixing with the midnight air, whispers of pleasure sliding into his ear, bright orange hair darkened from the little light present in the room- Grimmjow heaved a sigh. Five years had already passed since that time of bliss. At the age of thirty-one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques didn't look a day over twenty-three and oozed self-confidence like a volcano oozed lava. With the body of a Greek statue that could easily be found in a museum no one could resist his obvious sexual appeal and with his bright blue hair slicked back on his head with a few strands falling across his face no one could ignore him even if they wanted to.

"Hey," a voice breathed in his ear, a slight husk to it despite how feminine it was would normally send a man's libido into overdrive, but Grimmjow turned his shoulder slightly to the side planning on ignoring her. "C'mon handsome," the woman drawled out again in her slightly husky voice, "don't ignore me. I'll give you a wonderful night." A sigh escaped Grimmjow before he could stop it as he turned his head to the right, looking at the woman with his cyan eyes. Her lips pulled into a smirk and her tongue flicked out just a tad, running across said lips as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm not interested," Grimmjow growled out, his eyes turning hard as he looked away from her and back at his glass. She wouldn't take no for an answer, pressing her body against his as she leaned closer to him, brushing her lips against the side of his neck.

"Come now," she breathed again, sliding her hand down his shoulder, to his side, before making it still on his thigh, her fingertips rubbing small circles across his jeans as she talked, "let's go to my place and have ourselves some fun. I'll make sure whatever it is you're trying to forget will be forgotten."

"Look," the bluenette hissed, his tone turning dangerously low as he directed his ice turned eyes onto the woman's light corn blue ones, "I'm not interested in you. Or anyone like you." The message was vague but the woman seemed to understand, her eyes flashing with a look of disappointment before settling on mischievous amusement.

"So you play on that side, huh." It was meant to be a question but it came out sounding more like a statement. "I might be able to help you find someone y'know?" She hummed in thought before speaking again, "I'm Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku. What about you handsome?"

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He at least had the courtesy to tell the woman, Rangiku, his name after she told him hers. But he didn't acknowledge the offer she made. If he wanted to find someone to fuck he could find someone. It wasn't as if no one noticed him. Rangiku pouted, a look that would make any straight man cum at the sight, and softly grumbled, "But I know this really cute guy who's currently single."

A roll of cyan eyes was the only reply she got as Grimmjow tuned back to his drink, ignoring the mindless words drifting all around the bar. "Whatever ya say." After that Rangiku dropped the subject, instead deciding to just have a conversation with the man. Grimmjow didn't really mind. Once you got past the flirtatious comments Matsumoto Rangiku was pretty cool. Glancing at the fifth bottle of sake she just drank he also couldn't help but feel amazed at how well she could hold her liquor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Another seven bottles later and Grimmjow could officially say Rangiku was drunk off her ass. The bartender, a man with silver white hair lying flat against his head and a creepy smile on his face hummed in thought as he spoke in an accent Grimmjow would never be able to place, "Ran's drun' again ain't she?" Grimmjow nodded, sipping at his third glass as he eyed the woman who was lying against the bar's counter, a goofy grin on her face as she mumbled incoherently every few seconds. "Ah'll go an' call Li'l Demon then."

Li'l Demon? Who the heck is that? Not that Grimmjow really cared. It was the alcohol that made him curious. He watched as the man behind the bar disappeared into a back room, probably making that call to Li'l Demon. When he came back, that creepy smile still in place, he turned in Grimmjow's direction. "Woul' ya min' keepin' an eye on 'er?" Not wanting those closed eyes and smiling face to come anywhere nearer Grimmjow ran a hand throw his blue locks and nodded. "Good. Li'l Demon'll be 'ere inna few min's." Rangiku gave a groan, her head littered with beautiful auburn hair lifted from the table top as she blinked groggily in the bartender's direction.

"Ya didn' call Big Demon did'ja, Gin?" She mumbled, her eyes glassy from alcohol but coherent enough to ask a complete sentence and wait for an answer from the bartender, who Grimmjow now knew as Gin, who just gave her a grin and answered, "Ah can' say fer sure if Big Demon'll tag 'long or not."

"You'd love for him to come," Rangiku groaned again, her head falling back onto the counter. Not even a minute later and soft snore could be heard, mixing with chuckles and laughter and random voices that weren't paying any attention to the drunken lady currently asleep.

It wasn't until Grimmjow was working on his forth glass that Gin perked up, his usually creepy smile turning soft as he looked in the direction of the entrance. Though his curiosity almost got the better of him Grimmjow controlled the urge to turn and look at what made the man's face turn soft. Walking from the entrance to the bar didn't even take a minute but he was still a little surprised at the voice that sounded like it was talking underwater, right behind him. "Yo. Ran go' drunk again huh?"

"Big Demon." Gin acknowledged the man and just nodded his head down to where Rangiku was passed out at. "Where's Li'l Demon?" The water voice chuckled.

"'Pachi's try'na pick 'em up again." Unable to resist anymore Grimmjow turned around in his seat, resting his elbows against the counter as he leaned back against it, raking his eyes from the bottom up. And Grimmjow nearly choked on air when his eyes reached the man's face. The face that had haunted him for five years was staring right back at him, but it wasn't his face. This one was an inverted version, his skin a pale alabaster, his eyes a shining gold instead of a sensual form of brown, and hair of pure snow white, not bright orange. "Wha'? Never seen an albino b'fore?" A small growl had escaped the man's throat and Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle.

"That ain't it. Anyway take this drunken chick away. I ain't no babysitter."

Gin's voice broke the staring contest the two were starting to hold, "Ya can' go 'til Li'l Demon gets here." There was a distinct pout to the man's tone that almost made Grimmjow roll his eyes. That was until a familiar sigh was heard.

"How many times do I have to tell you Gin? My name isn't 'Li'l Demon'." The man that spoke had his eyes closed when he came up, a tan hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke. Grimmjow didn't know how to breathe, much less speak, but he found himself whispering the man's name before he could stop himself.

"Ichigo..." And Grimmjow wished he had never said anything when those previously closed eyes snapped open, revealing the same amber orbs holding specks of gold. Those eyes hardened, dark and cold as ice, and before anything could be said Ichigo spun on his heel and walked back out the way he came. Gin frowned, tilting his head in Grimmjow's direction as he asked the question that was on both his and the albino's mind.

"Wha' tha heck did'ya do ta Li'l Demon, Blue?"

"Thing is..." Grimmjow paused, swiping a hand across his face as he gave a long drawn out sigh before continuing with his answer, "it was him who did somethin' to me."


	2. Author's Notice

Bloody hell what was this about anyway? I don't even remember…. Maybe when I remember what exactly I had wanted for this story I'll bring out chapter two but until then I'm really sorry for my reviewers and the people who bothered reading chapter 1. I dunno if I'll ever be able to continue though. Looking at it now I'm seriously amazed at my writing style though. Did it change THAT much in a few months?


End file.
